Ever
by Sheyanne Blaine
Summary: Ever Anders sets off for her 6th year at Hogwarts, with best friend Lily Evans. It will be quite a memorable one too, thanks to the help of the marauders.SBOC and a little RLOC and JPLE. bad summary, hopefully good story.I dont own anything Harry Potter


She entered Kings Cross Train Station to board the Hogwarts Express for her sixth year, both excited and nervous. She was just about to run through the border between platforms 9 and 10 when she heard a pleasant and familiar voice.

"Ever!" she turned around to confirm that it was Lily, and it was.

"Lily! It seems like forever since I last saw you!" Ever said with a smile as she embraced her best friend.

"Come on, Ever. It hasn't been that long. You were just at my house for a week, just a few weeks ago!" Lily replied, hugging her friend back.

"Yes, but it just seems like forever!"

"Okay, enough! We've gotta get going before the train leaves, we only have 20 minutes to get on it!" Lily said, sounding a lot like a mother as she started to head towards the border between platforms 9 and 10.

Ever followed suit, and got her trunk and headed toward the border. She met up with Lily just a few seconds later as the Hogwarts Express came into view, steam billowing around the red train.

"Okay, you wanna get a compartment with me before they all fill up?" asked Ever.

"I'm sorry, I want to but I have to go to the prefect compartment, remember?"replied Lily.

"Damn it, I always forget that you are a prefect." Ever said, frowning.

"Hey now, don't curse. It doesn't make anything better." motherly Lily said.

"Sure, sure. I suppose I best be headed on the train to find a compartment, by myself."

"Okay, I'll meet up with you at the feast!"

Ever made her way on to the train heading for the very last compartment, as it was her favorite, only to find that it was occupied by none other than Sirius Black. He looked up from a muggle comic book, causing his black hair to fall gracefully in his gray eyes.

"Er- hey, Black." Ever said after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"Hey, Anders." he replied in a silky voice.

"Um, do you mind if I sit in here? I mean, if you already have the seats saved I can leave, but Lily had to go do prefect stuff and I'm kinda stuck alone now.." Ever trailed off.

"Sure, no problem. James and Peter are gonna be here in a few minutes." he said as Ever took the seat across from Sirius.

"Oh, okay." Ever said, trying to hold back a shiver at the mention of Peter. He had always kind of creeped her out. The look those beady, watery eyes gave her was just...unsettling.

Just as the warning whistle from the train blew, James stumbled in, putting his trunk up and sitting down next to Sirius.

"Hey Sirius, Ever. Wasn't expecting you here." he said smiling kindly at Ever.

"Ya, well, Lily ditched me to do prefect stuff and it was either sit with you guys or sit with strangers." she said, as she got up to hug James. James had always been like a brother to her.

"Well, I'm glad you joined us! Peter should be here in a few minutes, I think." he said, hugging back.

"Ya..Black said that.." Ever replied, feeling uneasy again.

Ever took the next couple minutes to inspect the two boys sitting across from her. Sirius looked taller, even sitting down, than he had been a year previous. He now looked to be about 6' 4''. He was really toned from years of playing beater on the Gryffindor quidditch team, and he had long black hair that would occasionally fall into his silver eyes.

James looked to be about 6'1'', with wild black hair that looked like he had just gotten off of his broom stick. He too was toned from playing Chaser for Gryffindor, but not nearly as much as Sirius. He had hazel eyes, that were almost always dancing with laughter, that hid behind his glasses.

James and Sirius had been talking all the while, talking about quidditch and other masculine things. Ever looked at the window and studied her reflection. She had long, brown wavy hair that stopped at her waist. She was about 5'5'', and she had a very petite build, and was very pale. Everything seemed average until you looked at her lilac eyes.

She was born with these lilac eyes. The Healers had informed her mother, that her daughter was indeed, a metamorphmagus. This meant that Ever was able to change her physical appearance at will. Ever thought it was really cool and all, but she really saw no point in changing anything about herself so for the most part she left herself as is.

"Ever? Hello? Earth to Ever? Ever!" James kept calling to the unresponsive Ever Anders.

"Oh! What? Sorry." she said when she realized that James was saying her name.

"I said, how about you switch places with me so you don't have to sit next to Peter?" James said, knowing how Ever felt about Peter.

"Oh, that'd be great. Thanks, James." Ever said, standing up and sitting down next to Sirius, just as the compartment door opened to reveal Peter.

"Hey, Peter." they all said in unison.

"Oh, h-hey guys. I-I didn't know that Ever was going to b-be here." he stuttered, glancing at Ever. He quickly put away his stuff and sat next to James, consequently across from Ever.

"Ya, she'll be with us for the ride because Lily has prefect stuff" Sirius said in a nonchalant voice.

Just then, the train lurched forward as the whistle blew. Ever seemed to lurch with it, as Sirius caught her just before she fell from her seat.

"Thanks.." Ever mumbled awkwardly.

"No problem." Sirius replied.

"So Peter....." James said, asking Peter about his summer, as Ever wished she could just be at Hogwarts already.

* * *

**A/N: so what do you guys think? Please review and tell me! Thanks so much!**


End file.
